


The Game

by Darci



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Character Study, Not necessary to have seen BoP, Post-BoP Harley vibes, unrequited feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darci/pseuds/Darci
Summary: He doesn’t like her, he doesn’t love her, and he certainly doesn’t trust her.
Kudos: 37





	The Game

He doesn’t love her. He doesn’t even like her. Her laugh is grating and she has questionable taste in partners, though maybe that last point could work in his favor. Her mouth is too wide, accentuated by garish lipstick; he’s thought about kissing it more often than he cares to admit. Her hair is messy, multicolored strands sticking out at all angles and falling in her eyes.

It’s not that she’s beautiful. He’s surrounded by beautiful women, elegant women, he has his pick of them- but she’s different. She’s confusing. She saw something worth loving in the Joker, and he’s never been able to wrap his head around that. She giggles while covered in blood spray. At the Asylum she smiles with her teeth bared, and her teeth are knives in the dark. When she'd started dating Poison Ivy he’d felt an irritating twinge of jealousy; he’s clearly not her type. It doesn’t matter, he can’t stop his pursuit. He chases her through the Narrows and through dilapidated warehouses streaked with rust, though she always slips away from him, somehow.

He doesn’t like her. He doesn’t love her, and he certainly doesn’t trust her as far as he could throw her; come to think of it, he could throw her pretty far, if she would only let him catch her. What would he do with his hands around her waist?... But she won’t let him. With glinting eyes, leaving behind a trail of glitter and gore, she disappears back into the underworld. He retreats into the night, flecks of tinsel on his cape and her scent trapped in his cowl, and he ponders why she laughs.


End file.
